Dating the Yakuza's Daughter
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Demi uang, Nijimura Shuuzou menerima tantangan dari Himuro untuk mencium seorang gadis yang paling cantik di klub malam itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada puluhan pistol mengarah ke kepalanya. Ternyata yang ia cium adalah Akashi Seiko, seorang putri yakuza. Akankah nyawanya terampuni? Nijixfem!Aka.


Dating the Yakuza's Daughter  
(Yakuza no Musume wo Deeto Suru)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** :

Demi uang, Nijimura Shuuzou menerima tantangan dari Himuro untuk mencium seorang gadis yang paling cantik di klub malam itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada puluhan pistol mengarah ke kepalanya.Ternyata yang ia cium adalah Akashi Seiko, seorang putri _yakuza_. Akankah nyawanya terampuni? Nijixfem!Aka.

 **.**

 **Copyright:**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Dating the Yakuza's Daughter © Lee Audrey, 2017**

 **.**

 **Special thank(s):**

 **Liam Payne for his 'Strip that Down', maybe? And Google, obviously.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Nijimura Shuuzou x** **FEM** **! Akashi Seijuurou (Seiko)**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Rated: M (cause lot things will happen)**

 **AU, OOCs, typos,** **genderbends**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Alunan musik khas Martin Garrix menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan yang temaram. Puluhan pasang kaki menghentak-hentak lantai dansa di tengah ruangan. Tangan-tangan terangkat tinggi di udara, bibir ikut meneriakkan kalimat yang sama dengan Troye Sivan dalam lagu 'There for You' walau tak ada sosoknya di sana. Tubuh-tubuh dalam balutan pakaian terbaik dan termahal bergoyang, berputar, berdempetan dalam lautan manusia di bawah sinar-sinar laser berwarna hijau neon dan biru _navy_.

Dari tempatnya duduk, di depan meja bar dengan segelas sampanye di tangan, Nijimura bisa melihat Mike dengan jelas. Mahasiswa asing yang sekelas dengannya itu tengah berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengannya, bedanya gadis itu sepertinya asli Jepang. Dan dibanding berdansa, mereka lebih seperti sepasang penguin kedinginan yang berpelukan begitu erat sambil tetap mengikuti arah angin. Lihat saja, Nijimura tidak buta untuk tidak melihat sepasang tangan Mike yang menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu. Dan sepertinya gadis itu tak masalah, jadi Nijimura hanya memalingkan matanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, di salah satu sofa panjang di sudut ruangan, Himuro Tatsuya sepertinya menikmati setiap teguk _wisky_ dengan dua gadis berpakaian ketat yang menempel padanya. Mereka mengobrol dan gadis-gadis itu menertawakan sesuatu yang sepertinya lelucon dari Himuro.

Jujur saja, Nijimura tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Seharusnya ia berada di jalanan di luar sana, berkeliling dari satu kedai ke kedai lain untuk melamar pekerjaan sambilan. Namun ia malah setuju dengan ajakan teman-temannya ke salah satu klub malam terelit di Tokyo, hanya karena embel-embel 'gratis'. Ya, jika bukan karena Himuro mentraktirnya dan Mike karena hari ini ulangtahunnya, Nijimura tidak akan di sini.

Setidaknya ia berharap Himuro akan mentraktirnya makan juga setelah ini karena persediaan di kulkasnya sudah habis.

"Hei, tampan."

Seorang gadis bergaun ketat penuh manik-manik putih mendekatinya. Rambut panjangnya dicat abu-abu dan bibirnya terlihat mencolok dengan warna merah jambu. Jari-jari lentiknya menjelajah lengan Nijimura dan naik ke atas bahunya. Dari cara ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya, ia seperti sengaja untuk memamerkan belahan di dadanya yang besar. Dengan suara yang mendesah, gadis itu berkata lagi, "Mau dansa?"

Jujur, Nijimura bahkan harus menelan salivanya dulu sebelum menjawab. "Sayang, aku _gay_." Kemudian ia memberikan senyum polos terbaiknya.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu." Gadis itu cepat-cepat menarik dirinya dari Nijimura dan memberikan lambaian sebelum berbalik.

Nijimura menghela napas berat. Gadis itu adalah gadis ketiga yang ia tolak malam ini. Bukan, ia tidak _gay_. _Sama sekali tidak_. Hanya saja alasan itu adalah alasan yang paling praktis dan tentunya tidak menyakiti hati siapapun. Akan sangat merepotkan untuk menolak ajakan wanita jika hanya dengan alasan sederhana seperti, "Aku tidak mau." Walau tidak pernah benar-benar berkencan dengan wanita manapun, Nijimura cukup mengerti bahwa wanita memiliki seribu satu pertanyaan dan tuntutan sebagai senjata. Apalagi jika wanita sudah sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Lihat saja Mike. Temannya itu awalnya sama sepertinya, mengikuti Himuro hanya untuk menghormati persahabatan mereka bertiga dan minum beberapa gelas sebelum pulang. Tapi gadis pirang itu keburu menarik tangannya dan sekarang mereka mempraktekkan segala teknik berciuman yang pernah ada di film.

Hei, Nijimura juga masih suka perempuan! Tapi ia sangat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika lepas kendali dalam keadaan mabuk dengan seorang wanita. Ia tak ingin masa kuliahnya terganggu hanya karena wanita psikopat yang terus-menerus membuatnya merasa bersalah atau bayi yang tiba-tiba menjadi anaknya.

Tidak, tidak. Itu jelas hal terakhir yang diinginkan mahasiswa miskin sepertinya.

Sayangnya, sepertinya dua temannya tidak mengetahi hal itu.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya dengan sekali tepukan yang keras dari belakang. Ketika menoleh, seorang pemuda yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan poni tersenyum padanya.

"Kau akan perjaka seumur hidup jika terus seperti itu, kawan." Himuro terkekeh sambil mengambil tempat di bangku di samping Nijimura. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau benar-benar _gay_?" Dengan sengaja, tangan besar Himuro meraba dada bidang Nijimura, yang tanpa pikir dua kali langsung ditepisnya.

"Ya, dan kau akan benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti itu." Nijimura mengerutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka, yang mana membuat Himuro tertawa lebar. Ya, tertawa lebar. Yang membuktikan sudah seberat apa seorang Himuro Tatsuya mabuk.

"Oh, Shuu, tidak usah terlalu tegang begitu. Nikmatilah hidupmu sesekali."

Nijimura mengangkat gelasnya yang setengah kosong. "Aku menikmatinya." Namun sepasang alisnya yang menekuk dalam dan kantong-kantong hitam di bawah matanya malah memberikan fakta yang lain bagi Himuro.

"Kenapa? Kau butuh uang lagi?"

Pundak Nijimura tiba-tiba menegang dan bulu halus di sekujur lengannya berdiri. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa, tapi sahabat lamanya ini selalu memiliki insting yang tajam. Seolah segala pikiran yang ada di kepala dapat ia ketahui dengan mengendusnya di udara.

"Kau tahu, kau tinggal bicara padaku jika butuh sesuatu," lanjut Himuro, mengesap minumannya.

Nijimura menatap si Sagitarius dengan matanya yang sayu. "Dan apa? Menambah nominal dalam catatan hutangku padamu? Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih punya harga diri."

Himuro selalu berusaha keras menahan tawanya setiap kali Nijimura menyinggung-nyinggung tentang harga diri, dan ia juga melakukannya kali ini. Ia tak pernah bertemu orang lain yang harga dirinya lebih tinggi dari si mata abu-abu ini, yang walaupun perutnya berbunyi keras ketika kuliah berlangsung atau tangan-tangannya sakit karena mencuci terlalu banyak piring di salah satu restoran, ia tak pernah meminta pinjaman uang kecuali ia benar-benar putus asa.

Walaupun Himuro yakin Nijimura sudah lama mencapai batasnya dari seberapa rendah punggungnya membungkuk dan seberapa hitam lingkaran di bawah matanya. Ia sudah lama mengetahui Nijimura dipecat dari semua pekerjaan sampingannya karena tidak fokus, dan hari ini pun mendapat ancaman dosen yang kesal ia terus tertidur di kelas. Dan sifat keras kepalanya yang tetap enggan meminta bantuan pada Himuro, yang membuat pemuda kelahiran Amerika itu ingin sekali menyemburkan tawanya. Setidaknya sekali.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. "Begini saja, Shuu," ujar Himuro, menyampirkan lengannya di pundak keras Nijimura yang tertutup kaus putih sederhana berlengan panjang. "Anggap saja yang kali ini adalah hadiah, jadi kau tidak perlu membayarnya."

"Hadiah apa? Bukankah kau yang berulangtahun?"

"Kau benar. Tapi aku juga tahu kau tidak bisa memberikanku sesuatu, karena itu biar aku saja."

Nijimura menatap sahabatnya dengan skeptis. Matanya yang sudah sipit, menajam dengan alis yang menekuk tajam dan bibir yang semakin keras mengerut. "Aku tahu selalu ada udang di balik batu, Tatsuya. Aku tidak bodoh."

"Hei! Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan apapun, kawan. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Namun Nijimura hanya mempertajam pandangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita buat ini jadi tantangan. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberikanmu uang sakuku bulan ini."

"Kau serius?" Kali ini sepasang mata Nijimura membulat lebar. Uang yang dibicarakan Himuro mungkin setara dengan harga I-phone keluaran terbaru plus sebuah laptop canggih dan bahkan dapat membayar iuran apartemennya untuk tiga bulan. Uang yang tidak mungkin didapat Nijimura jika ia tidak menjual sebelah matanya.

"Ya, kawan. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Kartu kreditku ada tiga." Kemudian Himuro tertawa.

"Baiklah, apa tantangannya?"

Nijimura harus menunggu Himuro menghabiskan segelas sampanye di tangannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Cium gadis paling cantik di ruangan ini."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Nijimura untuk mencerna kalimat sahabatnya. Ia sedang menerka bahasa apa yang barusan Himuro gunakan. Namun kemudian hanya mendengus, "Kau bercanda."

Namun Himuro hanya menggeleng dan malah menodong wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk di tangan yang menggenggam gelas sampanye yang ramping. _"No, buddy. Get a real nice chick and woo her. Or just dance with her and kiss her like Mike does."_

" _You know he's idiot."_

" _No, he knows he's good-looking and just make the best of it."_

" _Well, unfortunately I'm not that good-looking."_

Himuro menatap Nijimura lekat-lekat. Sebelah alisnya teragkat dengan merendahkan. _"Really? Then just give it a shot and we'll see who's right."_

Setelah memutar bola matanya, Nijimura menghela napas keras dan bangkit. Diletakkannya gelas panjang yang sedari tadi di genggamannya. _"Fine. But I'm doing this for the money, not to proof anything."_

Himuro tertawa lagi _. "Yeah, whatever. But!_ " Nijimura membalikkan badannya lagi yang siap beranjak. Ekspresi tidak mengertinya bertambah ketika Himuro tiba-tiba melepas jaket kulit berwarna marun yang dikenakannya. _"Even a gay doesn't want to dance with you if you keep dressed like that,"_ ujarnya, menunjuk pada _t-shirt_ putih polos yang dikenakan Nijimura bersama _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu lari. Ya, sepatu lari berwarna putih. Nijimura mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sejak awal ia tidak berniat ke sini setelah kuliah. _So don't blame him._

Himuro kemudian melemparkan jaket itu begitu saja. Nijimura menerimanya dengan cekatan dan langsung menggunakannya. " _Yeah, thanks for the tips, gay-expert_."

Kini Nijimura kembali berhadapan dengan lautan manusia yang naik-turun bagai gelombang yang seirama dengan sentakan lagu Strip that Down milik Liam Payne. Nuansa berubah menjadi erotik dengan sinar laser dan seluruh pencahayaan remang yang berganti warna menjadi merah darah. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa gadis menari di tiang besi di sudut-sudut ruangan. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak tertarik bahkan pada salah satu dari mereka. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, masih tak menemukan yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin berdansa.

Pemuda Cancer itu pun memutuskan untuk menyelam lebih dalam. Beberapa tubuh langsung menyenggolnya yang berjalan seolah menembus arus berbadai. Di kiri kanannya ada saja perempuan yang bergoyang hingga begitu rendah di hadapan para pria. Pencahayaan yang tidak mendukung membuatnya sulit melihat wajah mereka. Ia yakin Himuro tak akan memeriksa dengan siapa ia akan berdansa, tapi setidaknya, jika ia akan melanggar peraturannya sendiri, ia memang menginginkan yang tercantik di ruangan ini.

Ia kembali berjalan dan langsung berhenti setelah tiga langkah. Matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis dengan postur ramping yang meliuk-liukkan badan seorang diri diantara puluhan pria dan wanita yang berpasangan. Cara ia bergerak seolah berdansa bukan untuk menggoda orang lain, namun hanya demi menikmati dirinya sendiri

Oh, Nijimura yakin ia seorang diri. Orang-orang bahkan membuka ruangan di lantai dansa yang sempit ini hanya untuk gadis itu. Tak ada yang mendekatinya selagi ia berdansa. Walau pinggul kecilnya bergoyang dengan menggoda bersama kaki jenjang yang terbalut celana kulit hitam dari mata kaki hingga pinggul, dan tubuh rampingnya berbalut selembar _crop top_ berwarna senada berlengan panjang dan hanya sebatas pusarnya, yang artinya benar-benar menggoda, tetap tak ada yang mengambil kesempatan dengannya. Walaupun hanya melirik.

Tapi bukan itu semua yang membuatnya mudah tertangkap mata Nijimura—oh, ayolah, hampir semua orang di tempat ini mengenakan warna yang sama seolah akan ke pemakaman—melainkan rambut panjang berwarna darah yang berkibar anggun seirama gerakan kepala dan bahu putihnya yang seolah menantang Nijimura untuk mendekatinya. Dan tebak saja, Nijimura memang melakukannya.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu—mungkin bahkan ia tak memikirkan apapun. Salahkan tiga gelas sampanye, musik yang membahana dari setiap penjuru, dan atmosfer memabukkan dari pencahayaan yang berkerlap-kerlip di dalam temaram. Dan Liam Payne. Sial, lagunya benar-benar menghipnotisnya untuk menginginkan gadis itu _'put her hands in his body and swing it round for him_ '.

Yah, tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di belakang gadis itu, memegang pinggangnya tepat di tempat yang tak tertutup _crop top_ , dan ikut bergoyang seirama gerakan tubuhnya.

Oh, astaga, mabuknya bertambah gara-gara parfum gadis ini yang menggodanya dengan aroma mawar yang kuat.

Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, gadis itu hanya menoleh dari balik bahu, menatap Nijimura sekilas dengan sepasang mata yang berbeda warna—Nijimura tak tahu ia salah lihat atau tidak, tapi jika benar maka itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang bermata rubi dan emas di saat yang sama—dan tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik badan dan benar-benar _menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Nijimura dan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya ke bawah._

Apa yang bisa pemuda polos sepertinya lakukan kecuali berbengong ria selama lima detik? Tidak ada. Nijimura baru saja menemukan kelemahannya malam ini.

Kemudian belaian lembut gadis itu di rahangnya dan tatapan menggodanya yang kembali menyadarkan Nijimura.

Ini bukan mimpi. Dan jika memang mimpi, maka ini mimpi basah terindah seumur hidupnya.

" _You know, I've been taking some time  
And I've been keeping to myself (self)  
I had my eyes up on the prize  
Ain't watching anybody else  
But your love, it hit me hard, girl  
Yeah, you're bad for my health  
I love the cards, that I've been dealt  
Do you feel the same as well?_

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out free)  
People want me for one thing (that's not me)  
I'm not changing, the way, that I (used to be)  
I just wanna have fun (and get rowdy)  
One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)  
When I walk inside the party (girls on me)  
F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)  
Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)  
Baby"  
_

Dunia seolah berhenti bagi Nijimura dan yang memenuhi kepalanya hanya setiap bait dalam lagu yang menggelegar dan wajah gadis di hadapannya yang melebihi kata 'cantik'. Jika dipaksa mendefinisikan, Nijimura lebih senang mengungkapkannya sebagai wajah khas wanita Jepang yang klasik dan terkesan aristrokat dalam berbagai cara. Apalagi ketika bibirnya melengkung indah dan membuka perlahan untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang membelai telinganya dengan suara mendesah basah, " _Why won't you dance?"_

Dan saat itulah ia baru tersadar bahwa ia mematung selama ini.

 _"You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
But only you can dance with me  
So put your hands on my body  
And swing that round for me, baby (swing)  
You know, I love it when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love when you hit the ground, girl  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love, when you hit the ground"  
_

Gadis itu tak mempedulikan Nijimura yang masih mematung. Ia melepas kedua tangannya dari pundak Nijimura dan serangan kekecewaan dan ketakutan akan kehilangannya menyergap Nijimura. Namun gadis itu malah mengangkat kedua tangannnya tinggi-tinggi, dan kembali bergoyang sambil sesekali menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan cara yang luar biasa sensual.

Nijimura tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali, _'Gadis ini benar-benar ingin mengujiku.'_

 _"You know, that since the day I met you  
Yeah, you swept me off my feet  
You know, that I don't need no money  
When your love is beside me  
Yeah, you opened up my heart  
And then you threw away the key  
Girl, now it's just you and me  
And you don't care 'bout, where I've been_

 _You know, I used to be in 1D (now I'm out free)  
People want me for one thing (that's not me)  
I'm not changing, the way that I (used to be)  
I just wanna have fun (and get rowdy)  
One Coke and Bacardi (sippin' lightly)  
When I walk inside the party (girls on me)  
F1 type Ferrari (6 gear speed)  
Girl, I love it when your body (grinds on me)  
Baby"_

Kini Nijimura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang gadis itu lagi dan menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengannya. Gadis itu membuka matanya yang terpejam untuk menikmati lagu, dan memberikan Nijimura senyuman menggodanya yang lain. Ia pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada bidang Nijimura, terus meliukkan tubuh, dan perlahan-lahan meraba naik ke pundaknya dan memeluk erat leher Nijimura.

" _You know, I love it, when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me, baby  
Now there's a lot of people in the crowd  
But only you can dance with me  
So put your hands on my body  
And swing that round for me, baby (yeah)  
You know, I love it when the music's loud  
But c'mon, strip that down for me_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love when you hit the ground, girl  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(strip that down)  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love, when you hit the ground  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love when you hit the ground, girl  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, strip that down, girl  
Love, when you hit the ground"_

Di putaran lagu terakhir, mereka menghabiskannya dengan melompat-lompat kecil sambil saling merengkuh tubuh, menggerakkan tubuh ke kiri dan kanan dengan gerakan luwes yang selambat tempo musik, dan menatap mata satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama.

Nijimura kembali menemukan dirinya terpesona pada sepasang mata yang tidak biasa milik gadis itu. Pencahayaan bernuansa merah membuat mata kanannya semakin memancarkan pesona, sedangkan mata kirinya yang berwarna emas berkilau tajam seolah berusaha menembus jiwanya.

Kemudian, seiring ritme lagu yang menuju akhir, Nijimura kembali teringat untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala gadis itu yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya. Wangi _rosemary_ menguar begitu kuat dari setiap helai rambutnya, membuatnya ingin terus mengingatnya seumur hidup sehingga semakin merendahkan kepalanya menuju tengkuk si gadis. Dari caranya ia bereaksi—sedikit tersentak sebelum lebih menjulurkan lehernya untuk tempat Nijimura—Nijimura tahu ia menikmatinya.

Sudah cukup. Ia tak tahan. Tantangan atau tidak, Nijimura tetap akan melakukannya.

Kedua tangan besar dan kurus Nijimura menahan wajah gadis itu dengan kuat. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini dipenuhi keterkejutan di sorot mata dua warna si gadis, yang di mata Nijimura entah mengapa sangat menawan.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada gadis itu dan langsung melumat perlahan bibir merahnya yang basah. Kelembutan yang dirasakannya hampir membuatnya gila, apalagi ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan beberapa kali gadis itu mendesah. Ia tak pernah tahu mencium orang asing bisa begitu menggairahkan dan membuatnya merasa hidup. Himuro benar, ia harus lebih sering menikmati hidupnya.

Gadis itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada leher Nijimura dan mengajaknya pada ciuman yang lebih membara. Kedua lidah beradu dan dua pasang tangan bergerak-gerak gusar mencari pegangan agar tak meleleh. Rasa sampanye yang lama mengendap di mulut Nijimura bercampur dengan anggur merah dari mulut si gadis yang terasa manis. Nijimura tak akan terkejut jika ia tak bisa berpikir. Ia tak pernah semabuk ini seumur hidupnya. Tapi ia bisa mengetahui gadis itu berusaha berjinjit walau telah mengenakan _stiletto_ merah yang terlihat menyakitkan. Bahkan gestur kecil dari si gadis itu bisa membuat Nijimura sangat bahagia karena membuktikan bahwa dirinya diterima.

Bahwa gadis ini tidak membencinya karena bertindak lancang.

Itu berarti ia bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya jika gadis itu menerima.

"Beraninya kau mencium Akashi-sama!"

Seruan itu diikuti beberapa suara seperti senjata api yang dikokang. Lagu pun berhenti tiba-tiba di saat yang paling tidak tepat dan menyentak mata Nijimura dan si gadis untuk membuka. Dan ketika Nijimura mengedarkan pandangannya, benar saja, pria-pria bersetelan parlente yang tadi bergoyang bersama gadis-gadis di sini, seolah melupakan segala yang terjadi dan memasang tampang mengerikan ketika mengarahkan berbagai macam tipe senjata api kepadanya.

Oh, ayolah, walau Nijimura mabuk, ia masih bisa menyadari ada laser dari ujung ruangan yang mengarah tepat ke hidungnya.

Gadis itu melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mundur selangkah. Nijimura benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, terutama ketika seorang pria berambut hijau dan berkacamata keluar dari kerumunan sambil menodongkan senapan angin. Ia hanya bisa membeku, lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi yang jelas kau akan mati karena telah berbuat lancang,"  
ujar pria itu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"A-apa? Bagaimana aku—"

"Hentikan, Shintarou." Gadis itu maju selangkah. Ekspresinya sudah berbeda dari dia yang beberapa detik lalu mendesah di bibir Nijimura. Tatapannya kini lugas dan tajam. Punggungnya tegak dengan pundak yang lurus. Ia seolah-olah berubah dari gadis pesta menjadi sosok ratu atau semacamnya. Dan untuk mempertegas hal itu, ia pun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi, Akashi-sama, laki-laki ini sudah—"

"Shintarou," ujarnya, penuh penegasan. "Dia pacarku."

Dan kali ini, bukan hanya pria rambut hijau dan seluruh orang di ruangan itu yang terbelalak, tapi Nijimura juga terkaget-kaget sampai tak sadar menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Bahkan Himuro yang sudah mabuk berat tertawa dari depan meja bar. "Astaga, Shuu, astaga." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Di sampingnya, Mike berdiri dengan peluh dingin yang meluncur cepat di sisi-sisi wajahnya. " _You really have the worst luck, buddy._ "

Gadis berambut merah ini, yang tadi sepertinya dipanggil 'Akashi-sama', memeluk tubuh Nijimura tiba-tiba dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Nijimura. "Keluar dari sini secepatnya," bisiknya, tak lagi terdengar menggoda, namun memerintah. Kamudian ia melepaskan diri dari Nijimura setelah mengecup mesra bibirnya lagi yang kembali membuat pemuda itu lupa diri. _"Thanks_. _"_ Ia pun berjalan menembus keramaian menuju pintu keluar, diikuti para pria bersenjata yang berangsur-angsur membuat ruangan ini menjadi sepi dengan kepergian mereka—termasuk si rambut hijau yang sempat melirik Nijimura dengan tajam, entah apa masalahnya.

Lagu kembali menghentak, sinar laser dari lampu disko kembali bergerak, dan Nijimura menyeret kakinya menemui Himuro dan Mike.

" _You're really rock, man_." Himuro terus terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang masih beku tak bernyawa. Sementara Mike sepertinya masih membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menyambungkan semua kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat, dan menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

" _You know that girl?"_ tanya Mike, akhirnya.

Nijimura menggeleng polos. " _No_."

" _Bullshit! That's no way in the world you didn't know her,"_ seru Himuro setelah menghabiskan gelasnya yang kesekian.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Tatsuya! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh dan katakan jika kau tahu sesuatu!"

" _Well_ , ini yang akan kuberitahukan padamu," Himuro, dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah akibat alkohol, kembali menunjuk wajah Nijimura dengan ibu jari di tangan yang menggenggam gelasnya. "Dia Akashi Seiko."

Nijimura memiringkan kepalanya secara reflek sambil menekuk kedua alisnya lebih dalam. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi tak bisa menarik memorinya keluar. "Seiko?"

"Akashi Seiko. Putri tunggal keluarga Akashi, salah satu klan paling berpengaruh di Aizukotetsu-kai. Singkatnya, kau baru saja berpacaran dengan putri dari keluarga _yakuza_ terkuat nomor empat di Jepang."

" _Yeah, and you were kissing her like there's no tomorrow_ ," timpal Mike.

" _Oh, shuddup! I don't want to hear that from you, dumbass_!"

Himuro tertawa semakin keras. " _Well, Mike's kinda right. It's looks like there's no tomorrow for you from now on, buddy. I'm so sorry_." Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan prihatin, yang mana membuat Nijimura bertambah kesal.

" _Whatever_!" sentak Nijimura. "Persetan! Sialan kau, Tatsuya! Kau harus memberikanku lebih banyak dari yang kau janjikan!"

"Kalau begitu ambil saja jaket itu. Bukan karena itu jaket kulit merk Louis Vuiton yang hanya ada lima di dunia, tapi karena lebih cocok jika kau yang mengenakannya."

"Oh, _yeah_?" Nijimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, skeptis.

" _Yeah_. Lebih senada dengan Akashi-sama dan rambutnya yang indah. _Well_ , selain itu aku hanya ingin kau mengenakan pakaian terbaikmu jika kau dibunuh _yakuza_."

"Atau dipaksa melakukan _hara-kiri_ ," kini Mike ikut menimpali, yang disambut tawa menggelegar dari Himuro. _"It will be so awesome to be the first man who does hara-kiri with leathered jacket."_

Ada kedutan di kening Nijimura, dan ia hanya bisa menyalurkannya lewat tinju yang terkepal. Huft. Untung saja ia ingat dua makhluk ini adalah sahabatnya.

" _Yeah, right. F**k you both_."

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

 **Chapter 1: END**

 **To be continue**

 **-:-**

 **Hi, aaaalllll~! It's me, Lee Audrey. Well, maybe you wouldn't even remember me because my long hibernation from FFn. But now I'm back, with new idea of NijiAka (and new burden to finish one more fiction for me).**

 **Ouuuwwwhhh! I love NijiAka and I can't help! And thank you to Liam Payne for created such temptating song like 'Strip that Down'. It's a must-hear song for this chapter or else you wouldn't get the feels!**

 **Well, spare the chit-chats! If you want to say something, then write it down on the review column! Let me know what you've thinking of this story. I'll be waiting like my life depends on it!**

 **(really, guys, reviews seriously means a lot for me. So, pleeeaaaseeee? *puppy eyes*)**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **(Monday, July 17, 2017—2:06 AM)**

 **Love,**

 **Lee Audrey!**


End file.
